percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 25
Ebony 'B'eing scared out of my mind for the second time in the past two days is not fun. It's even worse when the second one is caused by your best friend. Leo lead me out and to the meeting room, the one place I didn't want to be. I wanted to help Nico, his mind was going crazy I could sense it. Jason and Piper, the in-love-but-not-really couple, followed us. Piper made some hot chocolate, but I couldn't drink it. My head was hurting too much. "So, what caused Nico to go bellicose on you?" Jason asked me. For some reason, his serious tone was annoying me. He could sound a little less calculating, "I didn't do anything. We were just training and something happened," I tried to hide my emotion to what happened. I barely knew these people. and all they knew of me is that my closest friend had just tried to kill me. Nico had just tried to kill me... "He'll be okay," Piper said. She sounded like she was faking too, so much of the magical tone i heard before. "How do you know?" I asked sternly. Piper looked shocked for a moment, and then went back to her pretty Aphrodite nothing-can-phase-me personality, "I don't. Nico just isn't the person who would do that." I felt like she was trying to not only convince me, but also anyone else in the room, "How long have you know him?" "I met him... maybe for a month. Annabeth has told us a lot about him, though." "Great. Can I go back down there now," I said as I stood up, "he needs me." I started to walk out when Leo grabbed my arm. "Nico asked us to go out," Leo said. I shook off his hand and looked at them. All three of them had a look in there eyes. They were scared of Nico. It made me wonder what they knew that I didn't. "Sorry," I said, trying to cover up my burst of feeling, "I've just been needing some... fresh air."'' '' "How's it going, everyone?" Annabeth asked as she entered the room, Nico slowly following behind. "Pretty good," Jason replied, which I didn't think was the truth. "Great. Now we need to talk about security." "How do we stop a ghost from coming on board?" Leo asked. "I'll do that," Nico said in a stern voice. "That didn't work out very well the first time..." Piper said in a whisper tone. "It will," Nico then looked at me, "I promise." I smiled. "Where are we anyway, Leo?" Annabeth asked. "Somewhere over Ohio." "Only that far?" "I'm sorry I can't change the wind direction or cause this thing to go faster!" Jason stood up, "Do you want me to help you out?" "That would be great," Leo said sarcastically. "Hey, you didn't tell me until now." "Why do you think I brought you along, Mr. Windy?" The bantering kept going the whole way they went out, but Leo stuck his head out from the door-frame, "Do you want to come with us, Ebony? I know you've been wanting to get some air." Leo's gesture felt real, like he was trying to help me, and I didn't feel quite ready to be somewhere with Nico. "Sure," I followed them out. Leo stayed next to me, and Jason lead on. As we were walking, I noticed that Jason was different from Nico too. He had more of sophisticated air to him, more like leadership should always be put in his hands. He also was most girls perfect idea of a guy, glowing blonde hair, sparking blue eyes, strong, and average height. The scar on his upper lip would also drive most girls over the edge, and it looked like it was so for Piper. As soon as I we got to the deck, I felt a whole lot better. The air was a little chilling, so it was good that I had my black jacket on. "Do you want me to give you a tour?" Leo asked. "Of the deck?" "Yeah," Leo then lend over to me, "there's a lot more to it." "Then let's start the tour, Mr. Commander." Leo smiled in his mad man like manner, and then turned to Jason, "Lieutenant, I need you to change the wind in that direction," he pointed forwards. "Do you mean North?" "Yes, if that's the direction I'm pointing in." "You are." "Then to the North, Lieutenant!" Jason smiled, "Aye, aye, Captain!" Jason looked at the wind, which was following from the left side of us, breathed out, and then in a slight hand motion forwards the wind switched. "That's amazing!" I said. "He can do a lot cooler stuff, though," Leo said. "Like attack wind spirits, follow wind trails, and fly." "You can fly?" "Sort of. I just basically change the wind direction to keep me up." "Which is flying!" Leo said. "Come on, you can't tell me that flying doesn't feel awesome." "And being able to use fire doesn't?" I looked at Leo, and cocked my head, "You can use fire?" "Kind of. It can be very destructive, though," Leo seemed cautious for some reason. He then changed back into his fun-loving self, "Let's start the tour, shall we?" "Okay." Leo took me around, leaving Jason alone to focus on the wind direction. He talking aimlessly about all the mechanics he had installed and how long it took, all while playing with some pipe cleaners, nuts, and bolts. After a few minutes he asked me about my powers. "I don't really have any, Leo." "Yeah, you do. I can tell. The second I met you I could tell you were powerful, so what powers does a child of Dionysus have?" "I don't really like talking about it." "I don't either, but you need to. What if we're in a battle and I need to know what you can do, right?" "Yes." Leo looked at me, "Then tell me." Leo's amber brown eyes broke me down, "I can tell people's feelings and read their minds." "Really?" Leo's eyes got big, bigger. The boy looked like he had drank a cup of coffee every hour. "Yeah. I don't usually do it on purpose though." "It sort of sounds like charmspeaking, the thing that Piper does." "It's different. Piper can control it, but I can't. I can only sense it," and then I whispered to myself, "Which is much worse..." "So, if you felt like it, you could read what I'm thinking?" Leo asked, a smiled playing across his face. I nodded. "Then try and read it now." I looked into Leo's eyes, and I tried. It took a lot of straining, but then I got something. ''"What do you think of me?" ''I didn't know what to say. What I thought of Leo was that he was a hyper active fourteen year old boy with crazy mechanic love and fire powers, and I knew that that was not what he wanted me to tell him. And then I thought, why say anything at all? "I don't sense anything, Leo." "You don't?" "No." I felt Leo's spirit crash a bit, "Oh." "I can try later, but I think I have to get closer to someone to do it well." We walked a bit farther. I kept looking at the ground, seeing a big open patch of land and some pines trees surrounding it. I felt like we should land, right there. I brushed off the feeling and remembered something, "Leo." "Yes?" "I forgot to thank you for..." I started to choke up a bit, but I swallowed and moved on, "for saving me." "It's nothing. I just didn't want you to get hurt, by anyone." Leo's words were sweet, and I probably would have said something nice back, but the nagging idea of landing just wouldn't leave, "Leo, can we land?" "Huh?" He looked at me like a was the biggest loon ever. "Can we land. I have the creepy feeling that we should land." "Are you sure?" "Positive." He made his way to the control panel, knocking Jason out of the captain's chair in the process. He pressed all these buttons rapidly, pulling some ropes, and taping on some scales. Slowly, we landed on the open spot I had seen. "Can you check it out fast, Ebony?" Leo asked. "I don't think Annabeth will be happy about this." "Sure, Leo. Thank you," I went to the edge of the ship, grabbed a piece of rope, tied it around something secure, and then I repelled down the boat. Just in time too, I heard Annabeth come onto the deck, yelling at Leo. I wanted to sit down and listen to Annabeth yell at Leo a bit longer, not because I enjoyed it, because her voice just got to a certain loudness that I wanted to know how long she could keep it up (and I had a feeling it could be for awhile). I was interrupted though. I turned my head to a rustle in the woods. I quickly checked for my bracelet, looked back at the boat, and ran off towards the noise. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page